Recommended Characters
Recommended characters, in the simplest form, are fan characters "recommended" by fans of BFDI(A). All of the recommended characters in BFDI last made an appearance in the last episode of BFDI. In BFDIA, a "Top 25" mechanic was used, meaning that the creators used Google Moderator to choose the Top 25 recommended characters from all of the recommended characters according to it. If you would like to recommend a character in BFDI, you can recommend it here! This link no longer works, as Google Moderator has been retired. However, you can now recommend characters on BFDI's sub-reddit, which can be found here. Episode 11 # Bomby -by jaysillyboy Episode 12 # Nonexisty -by MoragaSam # Paper -by mycarzypets # Sheet of Paper -by Qynze # Lightbulb -by liamt44 # Triangle -by simondomino # Marshmallow -by simondomino # Basketball -by BlockyCuzco # Dollar -by simondomino # Gumball -by simondomino # Quarter -by BlockyCuzco # Domino -by simondomino # Candle -by AlphaZaver # Seashell -by AlphaZaver # Football -by alexlion05 # Orange Marker -by AlphaZaver # Purple Marker -by alexlion05 Episode 13 #Remote -by punx193 #Batteries -by jacknjellify #American Flag -by alexlion05 #Bottle -by VRTBV #Scissors -by Ben1178 #Snowflake -by alexlion05 #TNT -by simondomino #Rose -by firemoss1 #Treeyee -by frezblade #Dice [sic] -by simondomino #Fork -by simondomino #Football -by spongron #Balloony -by simondomino & Ben1178 #Candy -by PunkPrincessMusic #Wandy-by geriolah7 #Ball -by jaysillyboy #Knife -by Allie2489 #Crayon -by alexlion05 #Pencil Grip -by Brom316 #Phone -by simondomino #Peanut Butter -by simondomino #Peanut -by yummysimon4 #Nutcracker -by yummysimon4 #Cloudy -by VRTBV Episode 14 #Bally -by Spongebobvideopants #Marble -by simondomino #Spoon -by simondomino #Rubiny -by TheStormMage #Tin -by Flame904Animations #Sticker -by hasbro33 #Bracelet -by hasbro33 #Bell -by amphiprionic #Penguiny -by frezblade #Clippy -by VRTBV #Cardboard -by VRTBV #Grassy -by spakwee #Tombstone -by TGOTY900 #Sharpener -by liamt44 #Lava Lamp -by simondomino #Soda -by simondomino #Frosting -by simondomino #Jelly -by simondomino #Crane -by desmundhume #Brick -by TDIFAN99 #Cuppy -by worldsubways13 #Disc -by worldsubways13 #Game Controller -by worldsubways13 #Pillow -by desmundhume #Masky -by RedPansClubPenguin #TV -by RedPansClubPenguin #Speaky -by RedPansClubPenguin #Radio -by RedPansClubPenguin #WiiMote -by PestramiShowALT #Cherry -by PestramiShowALT #Cup -by jaysillyboy #DVD -by GoofTheCar61 #Gummy -by DeWayneWalker #Paintbrush -by simondomino #Flashlight -by simondomino #Computer -by bigbookid92 #Comby -by simondomino #Slipper -by georgiaabigail2000 #Marker -by georgiaabigail2000 #TV -by georgiaabigail2000 #Receipt -by Randomness114 #Book -by MrGeorge2220 #Candy Cane -by Carraid73 #Poop -by EnchantiCam #Card -by leonid123ism #Bushy -by TeamToothless1 #Starfish -by simondomino #Teddy Bear - by PunkPrincessMusic #3D Glasses -by PunkPrincessMusic #Yoyo -by PunkPrincessMusic #Clock -by Xxangelwings1234xX #Clock -by losmmorpg #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #Watch -by losmmorpg #Baggy -by yummysimon4 #Drum Stick -by simondomino #Pack of Crayons -by Brom316 #Glue Stick -by simondomino #Robot -by Clone4848 #Celly -by maliksanford #Pie Man -by FlykydFly #Marshmally -by TheBombDigityShis #Trombone -by glridgel7 #Colored Pencil -by glridgel7 #Banana -by englishcreamcakes #Gumball -by englishcreamcakes #Marshmallow -by lavaboyoh #Hole in the Wall -by alexlion05 #Puddle -by englishcreamcakes #Splashy -by englishcreamcakes #Hanger -by alexlion05 #Basketball -by alexlion05 #Dynamite -by englishcreamcakes #Suitcase -by alexlion05 #Car -by alexlion05 #Sword -by alexlion05 #Taco Guy -by MyMarioMan101 #Frisbee -by alexlion05 #Firey Jr. -by alexlion05 #777 -by JACKIEMON1 #Mechanical Pencil -by AwesomeMudkipKing #Snowman -by simondomino #Lighter -by CPFAN2000 #Lily -by AxleEgo #Boxy -by jaysillyboy #Eggy -by kiks2506 #Tele -by 1191Bman #Wolf Puppet - by spongron #Mechanical Flower -by tomatid1 #Computer -by megacooltommydee #Chocolate Bar -by MrGeorge2220 #Nickel -by DuncanEpic #Soccer Ball -by simondomino #Midget Apple -by flamer9111 #Branchy -by MegaFeRex #DS -by flamer9111 Episode 15 The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Moon -by jaysillyboy #Sun -by jaysillyboy #Doom -by dorthelthree #Lollipop -by jmarston123 #Bomby -by jmarston123 #Pinball -by Explosion772 #Snappy -by justincasekazoo #Mango -by hasbro33 #Basketball -by kookyguy55 #Computer Chip -by VRTBV #Dragon -by poppeild #Foot -by TDIfan9991 #Hand -by TDIfan9991 #Pickle -by TDIfan9991 #Lollipop -by pinkbelossom #Pillow -by hasbro33 #Gold Fish -by TheBombDigityShis #8-Ball -by TheBombDigityShis #Earring -by TeamToothless1 #Blueberry -by BlockyCuzco #Shoe -by TDIfan9991 #Cheesy -by totaldrama23 #Eggy -by SHARNNICE #Envelope -by BlockyCuzco #Blanket -by tyboy618 #Pillow -by tyboy618 #VCR -by hasbro33 #DVD -by hasbro33 #Pyramid -by paulstelian97 #Tent -by jmarston123 #Daisy -by imhere13231 #Picture -by glridgel7 #Swifty -by Veer716 #Calcy -by Theunknown9977 #Popcorn -by TDAWorld #Peanut Butter Cup -by DuncanEpic #Sword -by hasbro33 #George the Marshmallow -by bettinamusic8 #Knife -by Ziggyfan325 #Waffle 1 -by frezblade #Waffle 2 -by tdifan11111 #Piey -by frezblade #Crunch Pebble -by TheBombDigityShis #Vanilla Strawberry -by pinkbelossom #Cupcake -by pinkbelossom #Rubik's Cube -by TheBombDigityShis #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants #Bottle -by jaysillyboy #Lamp -by BrawlRocks1290 #Pie -by nheonhoc #Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Maple Syrup Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #China -by englishcreamcakes #Locker -by englishcreamcakes #David -by TDICaitlincookegroup #Dora -by JACKIEMON1 #Rick Roll -by JACKIEMON1 #Ash -by JACKIEMON1 #Brock -by JACKIEMON1 #Asparagy -by Nesla13luv #Box -by BrawlRocks1290 #Coral -by Spongebobvideopants #Screwdriver -by Carraid73 #Ice Cream -by simondomino #Croissant -by alexrox0005 #Dart -by Ziggyfan325 #Boom -by njjoe9797 #Radio -by glridgel7 #Ice Cream Sandwich -by simondomino #Délo the Chocolate Bar -by EpicMason #Lego Man -by TheBombDigityShis #Lego Brick -by lavaboyoh #Kick Ball -by englishcreamcakes #Apple -by englishcreamcakes #Tomato -by englishcreamcakes #Snow Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Clones -by Clone4848 #Smencil -by yummysimon4 #Traffic Cone -by Vivapinata0407 #Marker -by alexlion05 #Hour Glass -by simondomino #Yellow Teddy -by pinkbelossom #Panda -by JACKIEMON1 #Wine Glass -by Zakary42 #Hammer -by englishcreamcakes #Cherry-by englishcreamcakes #Earth Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Deoderant -by ZackTheEpic #Rice Cake -by TheBombDigityShis #Red Pen -by simondomino #Lappy -by MrOrange890 #Book -by simondomino #Mario Cap -by PestramiShowALT The "cake" used #Nickel -by BlockyCuzco Contest #Barf Bag -by desmundhume #Taco -by TDIfan9991 Episode 16 During the puppets # Blue Spongy -by simondomino The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Pencil Case -by pngos #Paper Bag -by worldsubways13 #Socky -by fishhooksmilo100 #Game Boy -by MrZachgreat #Cellphone -by maxbigtoe #Lolly Pop -by xXandytraicyXx #Bomsai -by pinkbelossom #Saxophone -by MRNATE989 #French Fries -by misha1966 #Cake 1 -by jmarston123 #Cake 2 -by xXangelwings1234Xx #Ropey -by TheLegobatman3609 #Epic Smiley by pwndyourfaceoff #Zombie by JACKIEMON1 #Yoshi by flamer9111 #Bowling Ball by TheBombDigitiyShis #Bowling Pin by TheBombdigityShis #Kino by KINOFARR65 #PestramiShowALT by PestramiShowALT #Alex by alexlion05 #Colby by gmixer11 #Salesman by PestramiShowALT #Human by frezblade #Female Version by frezblade #Nickel by DuncanEpic #Dictionary by thecartoonremix4 #Iron by TotalPoke-DramaFan #Disco by TheEpicThomas #Rubber Duckie by kookyguy55 #Lawn Mower by Explosion772 #Baby Coiny by jmarston113 #Nurse Lilly by pinkbellosom #Ms. Speaker Thing by MyMarioman101 #Laddy by lickilicky64 #Torso by alexlion05 #Paper by alexlion05 #Hattie by tyboy616 #Spammy by BFDIFAN9001 #Dumbbell by pudster12345 #Mayonnaise by kookyguy55 #Cheeseburger by kookyguy55 #Tack by Bassdum01 #Naily by 9nintendo9 #Nailey by worldsumbways13 #Song by JACKIEMON1 #Dance by JACKIEMON1 #Car Engine by worldsubways13 #Deep Fryer by worldsubways13 #Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes #Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes #Hilly by PestramiShowALT #Bottley by KINOFARR65 #Drink by Brawl-Rocks1290 #Blue Water Bottle by KittyandSammi #Water Tap by worldsubways13 #O by englishcreamcakes #M by englishcreamcakes #G by englishcreamcakes #Mario by PestramiShowALT #Luigi by PestramiShowALT #Princess Peach by PestramiShowALT #Weegee by PestramiShowALT #Key by mimon100 #Bob-Omb by luigifan00001 #TV by DragonBallNC #Chilly by ILVGwebmaster #Fridge by Flame904-Animations #Heater by Flame904-Animations #Ball Card by Flame904-Animations #Egg by cheese7373 #Stapler by epicblane #Window by MrOrange890 #Door by DeeandEd #Backpack by maddog14ify #Treasure Map by MrOrange890 #Army by UMvideos10 #Boulder by EnchantiCAM #Mr. Imagination by Lohuydahutt #Robot Rocky by PestramiShowALT #Robot Flower by PestramiShowALT #Wii Game Case by worldsubways13 #Pink Tennis Ball by pinkbellosom #Bubble Blower by englishcreamcakes #Magnet Man by PichuxCastform123 #Bomby by englishcreamcakes #Pencil Clone by PestramiShowALT #Sharpie by simondomino #Blue Match by bobbo44445 #Tamago by JACKIEMON1 #Tornado by PestramiShowALT #Sushi #YouTube Logo by PestramiShowALT #Magic Carpet by yummysimon4 #Cheese by cheese7373 #Bacon by theviperman77 #Orange by tdifan11111 #Book by nheonhcc #Wine Glass by Zakary42 #Zip by Ben1178 #Saturn by englishcreamcakes #Shirt by Ben1178 #Football by wixxxproducera #Cuppy by kciiz #Fanny by billybilly-bobjim #Keyboard by Duncan-9876543210 #Peacy by Nelsa13luv #iPad by MATTINESS The "cake" used #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants, frezblade & nheonhoc Objects for the competition #Blocky and Pencil's Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Bubble's Bowling Ball #Leafy and possibly Firey's Bowling Ball Episode 17 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 17) Episode 18 The Crowd at Cake at Stake # Sky # Snowman # TNT # Companion Cube # Henrique # Wandy # Chocolate Ice Cream Cone # Lopez # WALL-E # Couch # Blue Pencil # Orange Eraser # Youdrop # Elimination Contestants (all the contestants meshed together) # Bracelety # Disky # Cacsteel # Bread # Giant D # Painty # Battery # Wii # Ball # Popcorn # PSP # Spider Man # Poop # Izzy # Jessalyn # DS Game # PennMap # Juice Box # Boo # Baseball # Question Mark # Swordy # Flamed Stove # Diamond # Balloony The contraption used as Leafy wins the tiebreaker: #Scissors #Laddy #Hammer #Ropey The "cake" used when David joins #Yellow Tomato Episode 19 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 19) Episode 20 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 20) Episode 21 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 21) Episode 22 and 23 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23) Episode 24 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 24) BFDIA 1 #Boombox -by Anko6theAnimator BFDIA 2 (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 2) BFDIA 3 (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 3) BFDIA 4 #Get Well Card #Boulder #Cherries #Fortune Cookie #Evil Flower #Yoyle Candy #Cracker #Bow #Dr. Pepper Can #Smore #Lava lamp #Cheesy #Mechanical Pencil #Chicken Nugget #Volley Ball #Broken Pen #Ink #Pencil Sharpener #Ninja Woody #Pyramid #Good Flower #Cinnamon Roll #Electric Ice Cube #Marble #Dome BFDIA 5a (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 5a) Every Recommended Character (In Progress) Rc1.png|Bomby Nonexisty.PNG|Nonexisty Rc3.png|Paper Rc5.png|Gum Ball Rc4.png|Triangle Rc2.png|Football Picture 17.png|Sea Shell Picture 14.png|Light Bulb Picture 13.png|Dollar Picture 12.png|Domino Picture 11.png|Marshmallow Picture 38.png|Nut Cracker Picture 37.png|Peanut Picture 36.png|Peanut Butter Picture 35.png|Phone Picture 34.png|Pencil Grip Picture 33.png|Crayon Picture 32.png|Knife Picture 31.png|Bally Picture 30.png|Wandy Picture 29.png|Candy Picture 27.png|Foot Ball Picture 26.png|Fork Picture 23.png|Dice Picture 22.png|Rose Picture 21.png|TNT Picture 20.png|Snowflake Picture 19.png|Scissors Picture 18.png|Bottle 133.png|Flag 131.png|Batteries marble.png|Marble BallEp14.png|Bally 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Ballooneggypillow.png|Balloony, Egg and Pillow Barfbag.png|Barf Bag Cloudybell.png|Cloudy and Bell Dictionary.png|Dictionary Dora.png|Dora Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy Fanny.PNG|Fanny Fries.PNG|Fries Nail.png|Naily Nickel.png|Nickel Nonexistyandruby.png|Nonexisty and Ruby Remotegrasspie.png|Remote, Grassy and Pie Robot.png|Roboty Robotflower.png|Robot Flower Saw.png|Saw TV.PNG|TV Tacomarker.png|Taco and Marker Tree.png|Tree Watchbasketball.png|Clock and Basketball David.PNG|David Vinny in bfdi.png|Vincent Lecavalier Feathe.png|Emo Feather Spider Firey.png|Spider Firey Evil Bubble.jpg|Evil Bubble BFDI.jpg|Recommended characters in episode 17 125px-Cake.png|Cake Evil Match.png|Evil Match by TotalDramaIsland5543 Purple Firey.png|Purple Firey by MrDoubleGAngster Click.png|Click by Karan3840 Super Firey.png|Super Firey by Regulardude45 White Eraser.png|White Eraser by Razeblox 1,000,000 Check.png|1,000,000 Check by Fyfy231 Speaker's Wife.png|Speaker's Wife by hamizannaruto David Army.png|David Army by mamaweegee64 Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody by TDmaster12 Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019 Electric Teardrop.png|Electric Teardrop by NeedleClub Giant Flower.png|Giant Flower Red Hot Chilli Pepper.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper Giant Purple Cake.png|Giant Purple Cake Fire Ring.png|Fire Ring Rainbow Pin.png|Rainbow Pin Evil Flower Speaker.png|Evil Flower Speaker Purple Round Speaker.png|Purple Round Speaker Evil Teardrop.PNG|Evil Teardrop Green Match.PNG|Green Match Giant Cyan Spongy.PNG|Giant Cyan Spongy BFDIA 5 Bacon.png|Bacon Red Cheez-It.PNG|Red Cheez-it Rainbow Rocky.PNG|Rainbow Rocky Fall Leafy.PNG|Fall Leafy Giant 7.PNG|Giant Seven (7) Orange Bubble.PNG|Orange Bubble White Rocky.PNG|White Rocky O, M, and G.png|O, M, and G by englishcreamcakes Microwave.PNG|Microwave Broken Pencil.PNG|Broken Pencil Youdrop.PNG|Youdrop Tarey.PNG|Tarey Broken Pen.PNG|Broken Pen Rockette.PNG|Rockette Apple recommended.png|Apple by englishcreamcakes Back Hoe.png|Backhoe by englishcreamcakes BALL.png|Ball by englishcreamcakes Tomato.png|Tomato by englishcreamcakes Spooky.png|Spooky by englishcreamcakes SATURN.png|Saturn by englishcreamcakes Sandy.png|Sandy by englishcreamcakes Reggie.png|Reggie by englishcreamcakes Moldy Banana.png|Moldy Banana by englishcreamcakes Maroon Ball.png|Maroon Ball by englishcreamcakes Locker.png|Locker by englishcreamcakes Green Pen and Green Eraser.png|Green Pen and Green Eraser by englishcreamcakes Fossil.png|Fossil by englishcreamcakes Earth Globe.png|Earth Globe by englishcreamcakes Dust Bunny.png|Dust Bunny by englishcreamcakes Dime.png|Dime by englishcreamcakes Choo-Choo Train.png|Choo-choo Train by englishcreamcakes China.png|China by englishcreamcakes Cherry.png|Cherry by englishcreamcakes Brave Woody.png|Brave Woody by englishcreamcakes Bubble Blower.png|Bubble Blower by englishcreamcakes Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes Waffle 5b.png|Waffle Lego Brick 2.png|Lego Brick Tune BFDIA.png|Tune BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil Bubble troll face.png|Troll face Bubble 97px-Trousers_BFDI.png|Trousers Cheez-It.png|Cheez-it 4. Get Well Card.jpg|Get Well Card Large pink pin.png|Pink Pin ninja woody.PNG|Ninja Woody Walweegee.png|Walweege by Waluigifreak789 Door.png|Door by DeeandEd 180px-Wii_From_Gamer_World.png|Wii Rubiny.PNG|Rubiny Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in love Spongy Speaker Box Thingy.png|Spongy Speaker Box Thingy Teardrop's announcer.png|Teardrop Announcer Spongy cute!.png|Cyan Spongy Firewyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Christmas Firey re.PNG|Rainbow, Gumball, and Nyan COOKIE!.jpg|Cookie Monster (Recommended by nuttyme96) starfish.jpg|Starfish(Recommended by simondomino) trollface__bfdi_version__by_theenderro-d5x5be1.png|Trollface plasma spongy.png|Plasma Spongy bracelety .png|Bracelety Eggplant5a.png|Eggplant ButtonBFDIA2.png|Button Orange.png|Annoying Orange 9 BALL.png|9-Ball recommended by Joey B. Enderman.jpg|Enderman Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey Bread.jpg|Bread Printer.jpg|Printer Night Sky.jpg|Night Sky Big Pink Evil Leafy.jpg|Big Pink Evil Leafy Panada.jpg|Panda Kesha.jpg|Ke$ha David Firey.jpg|David Firey Cast .jpg|Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast Discy.jpg|Discy Ice Woody.jpg|Ice Woody Penguin.jpg|Penguin Yellow Teddy.jpg|Yellow Teddy 777.png|777 Hanger 1.png|Hanger Leafball.jpg|Leafball Ducking2.png|A Duck Zombie.png|Zombie Car.png|Car ToonLink.png|Toon Link Poo Gem.png|Poo 9jDRuET.png|Watery Spikeymervety.PNG|Spikey Mervert Lime!.PNG|Lime Full Blue Spongy.png|Blue Spongy Obamaswife.png|Michelle Obama !3DS¡.jpg|3DS Clippy .jpg|Clippy SALAD!!.PNG|Salad EvilSpongyIdle.png|Red Spongy Evil Book.jpg|Evil Book! Cheeseburger.jpg|Cheeseburger Ropey Cake at Stake.png|Ropey in the crowd of Cake at Stake. Eggy Clone.jpg|Eggy (Episode 14) Eyeball.png|Eyeball Captura.PNG|Evil Flower|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Versions_of_Characters#Evil_Flower Ender Rocky.jpg|Ender Rocky Acid Ice Cube.png|Acid Ice Cube Acorn.png|Acorn Blue Coiny.png|Blue Coiny Match's Promo Pic.png|Blue Match Bandicam 2015-11-23 21-49-08-482.jpg|Boombox BunkBed.png|Bunk Bed Screen Shot 2016-03-05 at 9.42.43 AM.png|Camery Candle on fire.jpeg|Candle Cardboard.jpeg|Cardboard Cheese Orb.png|Cheese Orb Christmas Tree!!!!!!!.jpg|Christmas Tree Coconut.png|Coconut Capture345.JPG|Companion Cube Computer Chip.png|Computer Chip Daisy.png|Daisy HD David.png|David 2 Diamond 18.png|Diamond Doggie.png|Doggie Doughball 2.jpg|Doughball Durian.jpg|Durian Earthquake transparent.png|Earthquake Emerald.jpeg|Emerald evil announcer ahhh.PNG|Evil Announcer 118px-Evil David.png|Evil David Evilfirey.png|Evil Firey Evil icy 1080p.JPG|Evil Ice Cube ER.png|Evil Rocky evil TV.PNG|Evil Tennis Ball Evil woody 1080p.JPG|Evil Woody Flow in episode.jpeg|Flower's Brother Hotdog.jpg|Hotdog Kabab.jpeg|Kabab Laddy.jpg|Laddy Lava Lamp running.jpeg|Lava Lamp Lamp.jpg|Lamp Screen Shot 2016-03-05 at 9.36.06 AM.png|Mayonnaise MePhone4.jpg|MePhone4 Mechanical Flower.jpeg|Mechanical Flower Nurse lily.jpg|Nurse Lily Orange Marker on fire.jpeg|Orange Marker Oreo.PNG|Oreo Crayon Army.jpg|Pack Of Crayons Passion Fruit.jpeg|Passion Fruit Peacy 2.jpeg|Peacy Laf.png|Leafy And Firey As A Couple Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana-0.png|Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana Pee.png|Pee-ey Penguiny.png|Penguiny Piggy Bank.jpg|Piggy Bank Purple Marker on fire.jpeg|Purple Marker Radioactive.PNG|Radio 4565.JPG|Match And Firey As A Couple Match and pece pence.JPG|Match and Pencil as Enemies Capture-1.JPG|SB and GB as BFFs Mr Robot1.jpg|Robot Sharpener.png|Sharpener Sheet Of Paper.png|Sheet Of Paper Soapy.jpeg|Soapy Soda.jpg|Soda Mr. Announcer.jpg|Speaker Clone Spoon.jpeg|Spoon Star Fruit.jpeg|Star Fruit Happy david.PNG|Happy Gilmore Die.png|Sticker Shirt.jpg|T-Shirt Taco Man.jpg|Taco Guy Teddy.jpg|Teddy Bear Tin2.jpeg|Tin Tombstone.png|Tombstone Ash and Brock.jpeg|Ash and Brock ClowCardFly.png|Clow Card Fly Davidsbestfriend.png|David's Best Friend Explodingdavid.png|Exploding David Froslass.png|Froslass Henrique.png|Henrique HumanandFemaleVersion.png|Human and Female Izzy.png|Izzy JacktheStickguy.png|Jack the Stickguy NicoletheCowgirl.png|Nicole the Cowgirl Pansage.png|Pansage Squarepants.png|Squarepants TDC.png|TDC TDIDuncan.png|TDI Duncan TheBoulder.png|The Boulder Vileplume.png|Vileplume WonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman king no.PNG|Kino 8-bally.PNG|Mario chilly fridge.PNG|Luigi egg.PNG|Weegee stupid old meme.PNG|Rick Roll aw seriously family.PNG|The Simpsons annoying orange eraser.PNG|Orange Eraser i'm felling blue.PNG|Blue Eraser BabyFirey.png|Baby Firey BlueFirey.png|Blue Firey Fire-ette and firella.png|Fire-ette and Firella Urdyhg.png|Flirey Giant Firey.png|Giant Firey Large skipy blue firey.png|Large Spiky Blue Firey oh great firey is nonexisty now why doesn't anybody tell me anything.PNG|Microscopic Green Firey danny phantom.PNG|Phantom Firey mantita.PNG|Red Firey finallyyy.PNG|Sun Firey Wolf Puppet.jpg|Wolf Puppet Wingedpin.png|Winged Pin daty mea.PNG|Basketball (Episode 12) nickel's brother i guess.PNG|Nickel/Quarter (Episode 12) princess david lol.PNG|Princess Peach info was a lie.PNG|3D Leafy baby leafyishere.PNG|Baby Leafy yellow leafy face.PNG|Yellow Leafy LeafyTrollFace.png|Leafy Troll Face mail.PNG|Male Leafy bloo.PNG|Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe baby pense-pense.PNG|Baby Pencil Black Hole 6.PNG|Blue Pencil Carpenter's Pencil.jpeg|Carpenter's Pencil orange pencil.PNG|Orange Pencil pencil.PNG|Pencil Clone Angel Pin.png|Angelic Pin Fat Pin.png|Fat Pin Capture-0.JPG|Green Pin hey leafy do you want a giant alliance.PNG|Giant Pin 576.JPG|Large Pink Pin Octopin.png|Octo Pin Capture.JPG|Pinerific Pin.JPG|Plasma Pin 343.JPG|Rock Pin Ulcer.JPG|Ulcer Pin BFDI Character! White Frisbee.png|Frisbee IMG 1389.png|Dome wm.PNG|Emergency Button laptoppy.PNG|Laptoppy lego brick's brother jk.PNG|Lego Object Havoc Plate.PNG|Plate 3 laptops and sunglasses.PNG|3 Laptops and Sunglassy glasses.PNG|Glasses hurri.PNG|Tornado type.PNG|Typewriter sprite.PNG|Sprite pinky.PNG|Pink Snowball mr. pwen.PNG|Mr. Penguin chip.PNG|Chip water cup.PNG|Water Cup dorito mlg 420 xdxdxd.PNG|Dorito cheesy BFDI.PNG|Block-of-Cheesy blue.PNG|Blu-Ray Player tonguey.PNG|Tonguey 2 cellphones.PNG|Celly and Cell Phone yellow bottle.PNG|Pina Colada .wat.PNG|Water Bottle microphoney.PNG|Microphone memo.PNG|Memo pinball.PNG|Pinball Machine air.PNG|Air Horn ds.PNG|DS musicit.PNG|Musicy star.PNG|Star bad spongy.PNG|Songy butter.PNG|Butter football (episode 19).PNG|Football (Episode 19) TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png|Bracelety (Episode 19) od.PNG|Bad Songy skarlet.PNG|Skarlet cody.PNG|Cody vaporwave.PNG|Wave magnet.PNG|Magnet COG.PNG|Cans of Goods choCOL.PNG|Chocolate ghost.PNG|Ghost it's really confusing to name something like that.PNG|Coiny and Firey (Win Token and Frozen Firey) fishy.PNG|Fishy lava lily.PNG|Lava Lamp (Episode 19) ok.PNG|Cookie smoke detector.PNG|Smoke Detector calendar.PNG|Calendar bubble sisters.PNG|Universey, Sphere, Bouncy Ball and Ball (Episode 19) Evil Chicklet.PNG|Evil Chiclet rocky brothers!.PNG|Robot Rocky and Rocky Clone Sky25.png|Sky DonutEpisode24.png|Donut Purple Face.png|Purple Face OnePersonPerReccomended.png|One Person Per Recommender Sign PenSpeaker.png|Pen Speaker BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents DreamIslandEpisode24.png|Dream Island RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses Violinblue.png|Violin (blue) chalkzone.PNG|Chalk acidbubble.PNG|Acid Bubble ayh.PNG|Giant I, Hammer and Socky pear and apple.PNG|Pear and Apple (Episode 19) flaky.PNG|Flaky IMG 1415.jpg|Pachirisu PennMap.png|PennMap Bread.jpg|Bread Youdrop.PNG|Youdrop blowll.png|Bowling Ball by TheBombDigityShis Bubble Speaker Box.PNG|Bubble Speaker Box Weird Spongy.jpg|Weird Spongy Hot Pink Tennis Ball.jpg|Hot Pink Tennis Ball Robot Teardrop.jpg|Robot Teardrop Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters